This invention relates to a caster-supporting device for a stroller, more particularly to a caster-supporting device which can be selectively adjusted to a first position in which the direction of the caster is set, or a second position in which the direction of the caster is set and any rolling of the caster is prevented.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional caster-supporting device for a stroller includes a connector (A) secured to the bottom of the stroller body, a caster-mounting member (B) provided for the extension of the caster axle therethrough, a vertical tube (C) connected pivotally to the front portion of the caster-mounting member (B), a rotating shaft (D) journalled within the vertical tube (C), and a sliding block (E) with a dovetail groove. As illustrated, the sliding block (E) is engaged with both the dovetail tongue (A1) of the connector (A) and the dovetail tongue (C1) of the vertical tube (C), so as to prevent rotation of the connector (A) relative to the caster-mounting member (B). The sliding block (E) can be moved upward to disengage from the dovetail tongue (C1) of the vertical tube (C), so as to enable the connector (A) to rotate relative to the caster-mounting member (B). Normally, each caster is equipped with a gripping rod. The gripping rod can be moved to a position between two adjacent spokes of the caster, so as to prevent the caster from rolling on the ground. When the user desires to prevent the caster from rolling and set the direction of the caster, the user must move both the gripping rod and the sliding block (E).